Dark Haired Children
by Zaphi Nashii
Summary: Next Generation Story : Akira Uzumaki can't let go of the past, while Touya Haruno's past is about to catch up to him. Join these rivals as they and their friends become the Next Nin of the Leaf ! PastNaru/Hina & Sasu/Saku LaterNeji/Hina slight Naru/Saku
1. Prologe

Dark Haired Children

_ "Such a beautiful child" my grandmother, Tsunade, would always say about me. I remember once when I was 3 years old when she had told me I resembled a fine doll made of china. Long midnight hair and porcelain skin were my traits and everyone in our village would exclaim my physical perfection. Though underneath the compliments they all knew the truth. I wasn't perfect. I had flaw, a beautiful flaw that was both my gift and my damnation. _

_My eyes were a gorgeous bright blue. _

_Blue as the summer sky on a cloudless day. But I would have given anything in the world if my eyes where white...._

_Yes, white. I was one of the most beautiful girls in the village, intelligent, strong and the one and only child of our Hokage but I would given it all up to have my beautiful eyes void of color. Because only then would I be able to be with my mother...._

Thirteen years earlier....

Naruto paced anxiously back and forth as he waited outside the door of the birthing room. He was in the Hyuuga complex, awaiting the birth of his and Hinata's first child. He was scared out of his mind, after all he _was_ a first time father, and he wanted more than anything for his lover and child to be alright.

"Calm down, stupid...." Neji growled in annoyance, sitting calmly across from him "Your jittering is even making _me_ on edge!"

"Sorry Neji" Naruto apologized with a groan "Just don't understand what's taking so long! I wish I knew what was going on in there!"

"_I_ would prefer that what happens in the birthing room, _stays_ in the birthing room" Hinata's protector mumbled uncomfortably.

"I guess so..." the blond responded, after thinking on a bit. Weird and goofy thoughts began to run through his head.

Suddenly an infant cry rang from the room.

"Hinata-chan..." Naruto gasped sliding open the doors and running into the room before Neji could stop him.

"Naruto-kun! Nii-san!" Hinata said in surprise.

She looked tired, as did mid-wives around her. Yet as Naruto stepped towards his lover and child, he could feel the uneasy tension in the air.

"Hinata-chan....is everything alright...?"

Instead of answering him, she motioned to him the bundle in arms.

"We have a daughter..." she whispered softly tears running down her face "a beautiful baby girl...."

The baby looked so tiny surrounded by some much cloth, and her moon pale skin against her mass of shiny dark hair, almost glowed in the dimly lit room.

"Akira..." Hinata sighed "That's what her name will be.."

"Yeah..." Naruto agreed sitting next to them "She really does light up the room.."

With that, Hinata suddenly burst into restrained tears. And as she cried, Naruto could see what caused her sadness.

His little girl was staring up at him. And she had his eyes....

"Unbelievable...." he heard Neji whisper behind him. He could hear the anger in his voice and Hinata began to cry harder, hugging her child to her chest. He glance behind him as Neji stomped out of the room.

"You bastard!" Naruto growled as followed Neji out the room. He grabbed the Hyuuga's shoulder and spun him around to face him.

"You could at least congratulate her! So what the baby doesn't possess the Byakugen?! She still part of your family!"

"Congratulate her on what?!" Neji spat wrenching away from him "On the fact that in three years time she will never see her child again??"

"What?!"

"You heard him correctly" said a deep voice ahead of him.

It was Hiashi Hyuuga, head of the Hyuuga clan and Hinata's father. He was followed by one of the mid wives how must have left the room unnoticed. She shifted her white gaze nervously between the two men.

"But why?!" Naruto asked, his anger growing

"The only reason I allowed you and Hinata to continue your relationship was because the chances of a non-Byakugen child being born to a mixed line consummation is slight at best" he raised a dark eyebrow and added with distaste "Though as usual you seemed to have beaten the odds once again..."

"Children born without the Byakugen...are not considered Hyuuga..." Neji finished for him softly "They are allowed to stay with the Hyuuga family for their first 3 years of life and then they must leave and be raised by who ever else can take care of them"

"That is the Hyuuga law" Hiashi stated firmly "And we can not allow an heir who is not Hyuuga"

"This is your GRANCHILD your talking about!! Your own daughter's child!" Naruto roared in rage.

"No..."Hiashi shook his head softly "Not Hinata's child, _your _child"

And with that he sternly walked passed them and entered the birthing room with the midwife following close by his heels in nervousness.

"DAMN IT!!" Naruto roared punching the wall

"This is just the beginning...." Neji sighed heavily, his own anger at the situation melting into despair "Hiashi-sama had already pushed the limit by letting you two be together even though marriage is forbidden...."

"Hinata said she didn't care if we couldn't get married as long as we were allowed to be together" Naruto interjected

"True" Neji agreed "But even that was only allowed by the Council on the condition you two produced a Hyuuga heir. Now with this...situation, the Council will have even more ammunition against Hinata becoming the chosen heir. They will say that her blood is weak. With in no time they will force Hiashi-sama's hand.....and she will be branded a Branch House member...."

Naruto knew what he said was true. He had long since been told by Neji and Hinata the majority of Council's wish to demote her. Though not for the reasons most people suspected. In truth, they feared her. If she were to be place as the Head of the Hyuuga family they knew that she would stop at nothing to change their ways and destroy the ritual of the Branding Seal forever. Her goal was to unite her family and heal it. Though their were some Council members who believed in her goals (including her father), without adequate reason to keep her, they were just a powerless as everyone else...

"Can't anything be done??"

"No...There can not be any exception, especially for Hinata-sama. If Hiashi-sama did that it would basically guarantee her demotion. And under no circumstance can we let that happen. Our family needs her...."

"And now she's in trouble, right? Because me..."

Neji rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Listen it's not your fault—or hers. It's this stupid family with it's stupid rules and traditions. Any other family in Konohagure wouldn't be making a big deal about their child having blue eyes and maybe not even having a Blood trait. I mean...not _everyone_ has to be a shinobi...."

"But not _everyone_ is part of the Hyuuga clan..."Naruto said softly. The look on his face seemed as if he was coming to a decision.

"Hinata loves her family..."

"Yes...but she loved you more..."

Naruto shook his head sadly.

"I would never want her to choose between her family and me. I know what it's like to not have a family. To be alone and not know where you belong. She has obligations just like I do" he sighed thinking about his own apprenticeship to the Hokage.

"This was our last chance wasn't it...?"

Neji was silent for a moment before nodding his head. Naruto remembered his sweet Hinata's grief torn face as she showed him their baby. She had known it too.....

"But even if I.....even if _we_ left her, there's no guarantee that she will not lose her position anyway is there?" Naruto inquired, his fear for his beloved's safety clear on his face.

"There _is_ one way...."

Naruto looked at Neji in surprise. The Hyuuga head was turned from him, staring at the floor. His hands were balled in fists, shaking in shame.

"Oh..." Naruto whispered. With uncharacteristic insightfulness he concluded the alternative.

"He wants you to marry her, doesn't he?"

"Hiashi-sama had suspected your Hokage blood mixed with the kyuubi spirit might over power our own Blood trait" the dark haired man said carefully "And if that proved to be true he felt that this was the best way to secure Hinata's position and proved a strong heir for the Hyuuga family. Hanabi would be free from the cage to be a warrior shinobi like she wants and we know that as Head Hinata would never put the brand one her. Plus it would be one of the first steps in uniting our family. But.." he added firmly "...this is not his decision to make – nor mine..."

"I love her....so much...." the blond shinobi said though gritted teeth. Frustration and resent clear in his voice

"I know....." was the only answer, barely a whisper on the wind...

So with that Naruto walked toward the birthing room and went inside.

Neji didn't follow, leaned his back on the hallway wall and slid to the floor.

Life never turns out like you expected it to...

And fate aways has her way...

"Ironic...." he said to the nothingness of the hallway...

TBC


	2. Hello Team 7!

Twelve years later.....

"Akira!! Wake your lazy ass up!" cried an annoyed voice

Shikamaru continued to bang on the door until his annoyance got the best of him.

"Fine! I'm coming in!" he announced opening the door.

Unfortunately that announcement was to an empty 12 year old girl's room. He eyed the space warily, taking note of the semi-junkiness that was normal for children Akira's age. Manga and primary school ninja scrolls covered a portion of the corner Akira usually did her reading. A couple of outfits were sprawled over her twin sized bed and a few poked out from the closet as if they had been taken into consideration yet at the last moment rejected and thrown back in.

"Damn that girl" he sighed, walking across the room to the balcony window. He stuck his head out, looked up and smirked a bit as his theory was confirmed. There, sleeping on the roof, was a slender pale girl with long midnight hair sprawled around her shoulders. He swung up out of the window to land next her and poked her non-so gently in the shoulder.

"Uzumaki Akira!"

"Wha...?" was the sleepy response

"You know your going to turn out to be pretty crappy ninja if you can't even hear someone banging on your bed room door like a maniac!"

"Oh man!" she cried sitting up sharply, her bright blue eyes looking around in confusion "What time is it?!"

"You're late" was the response

"Gah!!"

Akira franticly swung into her window.

"Or did I mean you're _going _to be late....?" the shadow nin mumbled under his breath with a smirk. He waited on the roof as he heard her rummaging through her clothes to give her some privacy while she changed.

"Where's Daddy?" he heard her asked, though it was slightly muffled by some article of clothing.

"He's already eaten breakfast and is now in his office doing work – like I should be right now!" he added flatly.

"Being the second command to the Rokudaime isn't any easy job!" the young girl teased

"No..._you_ just make the job harder _and _annoying..."

When he sensed that she was done dressing he swung back in. She was wearing an off white long sleeve tunic that slightly showed her shoulders and torso and large multi-pocket gray khaki pants held up by bright orange suspenders.

"Well this is a change" Shikamaru commented, eyeing her suspenders, "Never really seen you in anything other than white"

"Yeah well..." she mumble, slipping on a pair of black leather fingerless gloves "Trying to stray out of my white phase I guess..."

The shadow nin knew there was a double meaning to that statement. 9 years back, the separation from her mother took quiet a toll on the young girl. Once leaving the Hyuuga compound, the child had strongly rejected any clothing that had color in it – with the only exceptions of black and gray. Bright orange, one of her father's favorite colors was a rare sight to see on her.

"Well you're definitely growing up" he grabbed her forehead protector from her dresser and handed it to her "Congrats on your first day as a Kunoichi. May you do Konohagure proud and not screw up"

"Shika-jichan!" Akira huffed, playfully snatching the protector from him.

He watched as she glazed at the protector for a moment before promptly tying it securely around her neck. She proudly smiled at herself in the mirror.

"I guess _somethings_ stay the same..." he smirked, noting her choice. He then exited the room to get back to his work at hand. He had a lot of work ahead of him today. Afterall today was the Explanatory Meeting for the newly promoted genin. Teams will be selected and sensei will be assigned. And it was his job to coordinated it all.

He smiled at the thought of the new generation about to make their mark on their world.

Akira barely noticed him leave the room as she continued to smile in the mirror in satisfaction. She continued this for a few minutes more before remembering the time and quickly dashing out of the room.

"Today is going to be a great day!!" she mused as she rushed out of the Hokage building, her childhood home.

Everything was going her way, except for the fact that she overslept. She was just so excited the night before, picking and choosing what she was going to wear, going through her scrolls to make sure she would have the best impression on her new teacher and teammates as possible. She just had to do some star gazing to put her mind at ease. It wasn't her fault she fell asleep.

Yes! Today was going to be a great day!

Yet she had to admit that it would have been an even better day if she had gotten the highest grade on the exam.

"But as _usual _I only placed 2nd! Yet again!!" she growled to herself.

That Haruno Touya!! What she would give just to ring his neck and hide his body in a ditch somewhere! The boy had been the bane of Akira's life since she was 5 years old, never letting her forget that no matter how high her grades, training scores, or track record was he was smarter, stronger, and faster....

"It's a Ninja's heart that determines his worth" her father once said "Not his score"

But this was different, she convinced herself. It didn't matter if she was the best out of all the girls in her class or not, SHE wanted to be better then HIM, period!! How else was she going to prove herself worthy to her family.....all of her family. And to make things worst to her it was like that brat was _purposely_ trying to out shine her in front of her father!! She knew that Touya constantly sought her father's approval, and irritated her to no end when he got it.

But not this time! Whatever team she got assign on, she swore she would do anything in her power to beat Touya's team to ground!!

"Oh, Good Morning Akira-chan! Akira-chan...?"

"Uh, Kobayashi-obaasan!" Akira said in embarrassment. She hadn't realized she was standing in the middle of the road with her fist pumped into the air, as if she was going to strike down the first person she saw. She quickly put her fist down and smile sweetly at the old shopkeeper.

The old woman chuckled at her lightly and said "I see you're all fired up for the Meeting"

"Yeah, quite a bit" she laughed back. "Well I'll be going now!"

"Good luck and take care!" Mrs. Kobayashi smiled brightly as the young kunoichi raced down the street.

**

"Akira-chan!!" a darked haired girl with four symmetrical pigtails called to her as she entered the class room.

"Shikako-chan!" Akira smiled back running to her "Have I ever told you that your dad is super annoying??"

"Every time I see you" she laughed back patting the seat next to her.

"Mom said that after training we can all go up the restaurant and have free barbecue on the house!" giggle a heavy girl with spiky red hair on the other side of her

"Your mom _always_ lets us have free barbecue at the restaurant, ChoCho-chan" Akira sat next to Shikako and looked at the other girl in amusement.

"Yeah, but today is a special occasion!!"

"You keep on having _special occasions_ and you girls will be as big as houses by the time your 16..." muttered a boy with light blond hair and deep dark eyes, sitting behind them.

"You shut your mouth, Inosuke!" Shikako snapped, swinging around to stare daggers at him "You eat just as much as we do! And if you feel that way you can just forget about coming with us today or any other day for that matter! Pay for you own food for once!"

"Yeah!" ChoCho agree, turning her back to him.

"Ah...come on ladies! I was only joking!" the tactless boy tried to smooth over the situation with the two fuming girls.

Akira snickered in utter amusement. That's just how conversations went with those three. And despite appearances they were actually best friends. And for Akira, constant visitors and companions at the Hokage building as far back as she could remember. To tell the truth she got along well with most the children in the village, ninja-born and non-ninja alike. The Hokage had always insisted on her having as many friends as possible, letting the grounds of the Hokage building swarm with her village friends for days at a time. Though that lessened at bit as she and the rest of the village children got older, because of school and other responsibilities and such, but one could always catch a group of small children playing on the swing set that stood on the side of the impressive building.

Akira smiled at the memory. Though she had to admit, one of her greatest flaws were her bouts of jealously. Her father always treated all children as his own, but she was able to let it go most of the time. Well that is except for.....

"Well you finally decided to show up, Niban-chan??"

Akira sharply snapped her head up at the voice. Before her was a boy with midnight hair similar to her own with soft green eyes, as lovely as springtime. He was dressed in a dark red tank and tan khaki shorts, with his head protector securely covering his head like a bandanna. She _would_ have noticed that the boy was extremely handsome if she hadn't been imaging dissecting his rotting corpse in her mind.

"Just in time to put you in your place, Peach Fuss" she sneered back.

"Hey come on you two.." ChoCho interjected warily "The day hasn't even started yet and you look like your about to tear each other apart...."

"You know what? That doesn't sound like a bad idea" Akira fumed, standing up from her seat.

"My thoughts exactly!" Touya went into a fighting stance and prepared for her attack.

"Guys! Not in the classroom!" Inosuke whined

"Obviously I haven't shown _ you_ your place, Niban-chan" he mused with a cool green gaze.

"Call me 2nd place one more time and you'll be saying hello to the First Hokage, you brat!"

"I'd like to see you try"

"Stop it!" cried a small voice

The group of children looked over at a small girl in a large furred hoodie and long brown pigtails run towards them and promptly stepped between the two rivals.

"You, stay out of this, Tsubasa!" Touya spat

The girl backed up bit in fright but other than that held her ground.

"No, Touya-kun!" she squeaked "And if you don't stop picking on Aki-chan, I'm going to tell your Mom!"

Touya paled a bit before responding "You wouldn't..."

"Yes I would!"

There was a moment of silence before the boy final cursed "Tattletail...." and immediately went to sit down on the other side of the classroom.

"Wow! You definitely got some guts, Inuzuka Tsubasa!" Shikako praised, giving Tsubasa a thumbs up.

"Yeah, you definitely pulled a dirty card on him, didn't know you were so under handed" Inosuke laughed, causing him to get smacked in the head with Shikako's shoe.

"No..no..I was only trying to..." Tsubasa mumbled, blushing bright red

"You know you didn't have to do that..."Akira sighed, patting the shorter girl on the head "I can handle myself, against that Peach Fuss, you know..."

"But you always lose your temper so badly when you're around him, Aki-chan" Tsubasa whimpered "It just so scary!!"

"Doesn't Tsubasa-chan remind you of one those foreign doggies?" ChoCho whispered to her friends "what do you call them...Chiwawas..?"

"Cause she a squirt and a scaredy-cat?" Inosuke guessed, this time earning a smack from ChoCho's cookie bag.

"No! Because she so cute and protective!"

"Well only of Akira-chan" Shikako agreed, smiling at the pair "Those two have been best friends since birth almost"

"Yeah! Like us!"

The three friends grinned at each in agreement.

"Where did you get that jacket?" Akira asked eyeing the girl's new attire. The hoodie, plainly made for a boy, cover most of the young girl body only exposing her knees which themselves were covered by knee-pads over her knee-high boot-like ninja saddles.

"It was my Daddy's when he was little!"

"Really? It looks pretty cool"

"Thanks! I know it's bit big on me though..."

"Aww don't worry about it! You'll grow into it soon!"

Tsubasa blushed at her friend's approval.

It was quite true that Tsubasa was Akira oldest friend. They had known each since they were one year old. In the time when Akira still lived in the Hyuuga Compound, her mother used take her to visit the Inuzuka Compound at least a couple of times a month. Memories of her mother playing with the Inuzuka ninja puppies were the few strong memories Akira still possessed of her absent mother.

"Ok everyone! Take your seats!" Iruka-sensei announced as he entered the room.

Once everyone was seated and accounted for he began to recite his usual Explanatory Meeting opening speech, beginning with how they all would be sectioned into 3 man teams that balanced off their strengths and weakness and assigned a Jounin that would trained them into proper ninja.

"Ok genin! Let's begin with naming off the assigned teams. Team One...."

"I hope I get on a team with Aki-chan in it" Tsubasa whispered

"Yeah, well I'll be fine as long as I'm on a team with mostly boys" Inosuke, who sat next to her, whispered back. "I'm getting sick and tired of being surrounded by you girls!"

"What ever team I'm on, I know we'll be the best" Akira beamed to herself. She began to image all the high class mission they would be sent on and how they would come back in victory!

"Chew on that, Haruno!!"

"What kinda team do you think you'll be on, Shi-chan?"

"Don't know, Cho-chan. But as long as there are no idiots on my team, I'll be fine"

"Let's see...Team Six will consist of Akimichi ChoCho, Nara Shikako, and Yamanaka Inosuke"

"Not those two!!"

"Well _there's_ the idiot....."

"Ino-Shika-Cho raises again I see..." Iruka chuckled to himself before resuming.

"Team Seven will consist of Uzumaki Akira...."

Akira tightened her fist in anticipation

"....Inuzuka Tsubasa....."

Tsubasa smiled in utter delight.

"...and Haruno Touya."

"WHAT?!?!" Akira and Touya cried in unison

"Nonono NO, Sensei!!" Akira protested "Under NO circumstances can I be on the same team as HIM!!!"

"I agree Sensei! For me to be on the same team as that no talent girl is nothing but a joke!"

"Who are you calling "no talent" you second rate snot nosed brat!!"

"Come on guys...don't fight...pleeease...."

"Listen!!" Iruka interupted "It was felt that with both of your abilities and talent you two, along with Inuzuka as a balance, would be the best nin to put together. There's no argument. What's done is DONE."

"Whoa, poor Tsubasa-chan..." Shikako watched as the small girl tried to play "barrier" between the two heated rivals. "She going to have a lot on her plate dealing with those two...."

"I know EXACTLY how she feels....." mumbled Inosuke who was quickly rewarded with another shoe and full cookie bag to the face...

**

"I can't believe this!!!! Haruno!!! OF ALL PEOPLE!!!"

"Oh please calm down, Aki-chan!" Tsubasa pleaded as she followed Akira to a resting spot to eat their lunch during break.

"Arff!!" agreed the little black puppy scampering at their feet.

"See! You're even scaring Aoiko!"

"You don't understand, guys! I've dreamed of BEATING that guy, not joining up with him! I mean I constantly imagine different ways to get rid of him and no one finding his body..."

She sat under a near by tree and began to take their newly bought lunch out a plastic bag.

"That's just scary...."was the whimpered response.

"Oh I'm sorry..."Akira sighed taking a deep breath "This is just going to be really hard for me..."

"I know..." Tsubasa smiled reassuringly, patting her friend on the back "But I'll be there every step of way!"

"Arff arff!!"

"And Aoiko too! We'll make sure you two don't kill each other, right?" she grin at her puppy

"Arff!" was the affirming response.

"Good luck with that..." Akira grumbled "Oh man..."

"What?"

"I forgot to get us something to drink. There's a vending machine down there by the training area, I'll go grab some"

"Ok" Tsubase sent her off, waving at her back.

"We're going to have a lot of work ahead us...aren't we Aoiko?"

The little puppy whined in response also watching the dark haired girl disappear around the corner.

**

"Let's see.." Akira mused, balancing the juice cans in her hand "Grape for me, strawberry for Tsubasa....hmm..I should get a bottled water for Aoiko...."

She turned to walk back to the vending machine when suddenly she noticed the younger children doing their target practice.

"I remember those days" she smiled to herself walking away. Yet as she reached the vending machine a strange feeling prickled at her neck. She felt like the was being watched....

Turning around sharply she spied her observer a few yards away from her. It was a little boy of about 9 years old, wearing a dark purple yukata top and white gi pants, standing in the middle of the path leading to the training grounds. He was of average height with pale skin and waist length dark hair. He was staring at her, watching her every move, with eyes the color of the full moon.....

"White eyes...." Akira felt herself start to tremble. She hadn't seen a Hyuuga since she left her home 9 years earlier. But there he was, standing there! He could be one of her cousins! Well of course he was her cousin, what else could he be??

"Aki-chan!!" she heard Tsubasa call her. She looked over to see the small girl running towards her. When she looked back, the boy was gone....

"You ok?? You've been gone for over 15 minutes...we started to get worried..."

"15 minute?? How long had I been staring at that boy??"she wondered to herself in astonishment.

"Tsubasa, did you know about any Hyuuga in the Academy? Like in the younger classes?"

"The younger classes?" Tsubasa thought for a moment "I really wouldn't know. I never paid much attention to the younger classes...."

"Me neither..." Akira sighed

"Well I could always ask my younger brother later....he's in the younger classes so he ought to know"

"Thanks Tsubasa"

"No problem. Did you see one of your cousin or something?"

Tsubasa was one of the few children that knew Akira was half Hyuuga.

"Yeah....I think I did" Akira smiled as she followed Tsubasa back to their resting spot.

**

"Hikaru, where did you run off this time?? It's your turn" a 9 year old girl in a dark brown hoodie and even darker sunglasses, sighed in annoyance.

The boy in question, quickly ran next to her and began to gather up the remaining kunai to prepare to throw them at the target.

"No where..." he said flatly, his milky white eyes, surveying the task at hand.

"You went to watch _her_ again didn't you?"

When she received no response she continued "After all these years you STILL haven't had the nerve to talk to her have you?? All you do is contently sneak out of class to watch her, leaving ME to cover for you! This was your last day and you yet again chickened out, didn't you?"

"It's not as simple as it seems, Arisu..."

He aim his kunai and threw it.

"Yeah well you tell me what's so complicated able speaking to your own sister...."

She watched as the kunai struck the middle of the target.

Perfect as always. Which was expected of Hyuuga Hikaru, heir to Hyuuga Clan.

TBC

Author's Notes

Here's a few notes to point out :

Akira calls Touya "Peach Fuss" because basically his name is the male version of the name Momoko (which means Peach Child). Which in turn is a play off of his mother's name Sakura (cherry blossom). I hope that's understandable lol.

As for his name for her, Niban-chan, well it basically means " Little Miss 2nd (Place)".

Another play on words concerns Tsubasa's puppy Aoiko. While her father's dog is named Akamaru (Red Man) Tsubasa pup is named Aoiko (Blue Child) a very feminine twist on the latter dog's name.

Other name meanings :

Shikako (Deer Child)

ChoCho (Butterfly)

Inosuke (a male version of the name Ino)

Tsubasa (feather)

Hikaru (radiance)

and

Akira (bright)

I hope it's obvious who's kid is who, including mothers and such. ChoCho though is the daughter of Choji (duh) and the daughter of the man who owned the BBQ place Ino, Shikamaru and Choji used to visit with Asuma-sensei when they were little. I just thought that would be a funny add in as a semi-original character.

Thank you and please review!!


	3. Our Sensei

"_You can't have him, Touya!!" the 5 year old girl screamed. Her bright blue eyes held some much hatred, chilling the other 5 year old, a green eyed boy with hair as dark as her own, to bone._

"_Leave me alone!!" he screamed back, clutching a small toy stuffed fox to his chest._

"_His mine and I'll never let you take him from me!!"_

_She tried to snatched the fox from boy, yet a sickening ripping sound stopped her in the process. The girl stared in shock as she gazed at the little ripped arm in her hand...._

"_It's...it's not my fault....." she squeaked in a shaky whisper, slowly backing up away from the boy._

_The doll's arm fell from her tiny hand and landed on the ground with barely a sound..._

"_It's not my fault!!!" She repeated, this time screaming. She then quickly turned and ran. Never once looking back at the little boy, silently crying, stilling holding on tightly to what remain of his little orange fox......._

Seven years later.....

"Oh man! I pray to the GODS that our teacher is NOT a woman....." Inosuke groaned heavily as he threw his water bottle in the trash.

"I mean it's already bad enough that I'm going to constantly be surrounded by both Shikako AND ChoCho, who I must say are the most DIFFICULT girls in this town to deal with, but if I'm also cursed with a female sensei, I might as well say good bye to any freedom or right I might have being a Shinobi!!"

"Well the odds of that happening are 50/50 at this point" Touya smirked to his friend. He himself had already finished eating his lunch and was patiently waiting for the other to finish so they could head back to the classroom.

"No, _please_ don't say that!!" Inosuke clutched Touya's shirt dramatically "Aren't there better odds than that?! I gotta get away from all these girls!"

"Most men would be happy to be surrounded by girls"

"Not THESE girls, they wouldn't! 'Inosuke carry my bags', 'Inosuke come shopping with us!', 'Inosuke, watch this girly movie with us', Inosuke! Inosuke! INOSUKE!!!!!"

"That _is_ your name...."

"Touya! I'm serious! If I spend anymore of my Threshold Years with these girls, my penis is going to shrivel up and the next time you see me I'll be picking out a purse to match my shoes!!"

"Threshold Years?" Touya asked flatly, mentally blocking out the last half of his friend's graphic statement.

"The time when we enter into _manhood_!!!" was the exaggerated cry "These are those years, Touya! Soon we're going be 13, and you know what that means?! Chunnin Exams, A to S rank missions! Doing the things that MEN are suppose to do!"

"And what exactly are men _suppose_ to do?"

"Uhh...I don't know..._manly_ things I guess. Anyway! I'll never get to do anything like that if I get out numbered 3 to 1!" Inosuke sighed an even heavier sigh and sank to the ground in defeat.

"Ok I got ya..." Touya gave the boy a supportive pat on the back

"And my dad's no help" he continued to grumble "No matter what Mom tells him to do he always answers back 'Ok, whatever you say' with that stupid grin on his face!"

"Which I've seen you do more than once...."

"You see! The wimpiness has rubbed off on me!!"

"Well this is a good opportunity for you to "man-up" so we can get back to the classroom. Don't think I won't leave on the ground groveling like a little wimp for the lower classes to see...." Touya turned to walk away.

"Ok...." Inosuke picked himself from the ground and followed the darker hair boy.

"Though your crazy lucky! Even though you got stuck with two girls too!"

Touya stopped in his tracks.

"Tsubasa super sweet and cute..." Inosuke continued unaware "And Akira! Man, she like the hottest girl in the village!!"

"Shut up..." Touya growled, barely a whisper...

"She'll smart and really nice and polite and considerate. I don't know why you two don't get along --"

"I said SHUT UP!!"

"--better......"

Inosuke turned and stared at Touya in concern.

"Geez dude, what happened?? You used to have such a crush on her a good couple of years back....."

"Well I wised up" he snapped

This time it was Touya's turn to be bent out of shape.

"Everyone always saying how great Uzumaki Akira is—it makes me sick. You don't know the real her....."

"So you tell me..." Inosuke sighed "But _I've_ never had a problem with her. You say she's a bitch but when ever I see her acting like one is when _you_ provoke her..."

"You just don't understand..."

"Obviously not..." Inosuke smiled lightly, putting his hand on Touya's shoulder "But I rather not fight with one of my male allies over something so stupid"

"Male allies huh?" Touya playful pushed his hand off his shoulder

"Of course! And who am _I _ to care about how you feel about Uzumaki Akira huh? That just means one less rival for me!"

Touya gagged in disgust before walking away.

"Hey, that's just one of the things about becoming a man" the blond smirked, following the dark pre-teen into the building.

**

"I'll be right back" Akira informed Tsubasa as they reached the classroom door. "Just got go to the bathroom real quick"

"Ok" the smaller girl replied, leaving her alone in the hallway.

As Akira headed toward the girls restroom around the corner, she saw a group of her female classmates standing a few feet away from the restroom entrance. She was about to announce her presence when suddenly she heard one of the girls say her name.

".....totally into Akira-chan huh?"

"Touya-kun?? No way!"

She slowly hid herself behind the corner.

"You could have fooled me. He acts like he hates her"

"I think it's an act"

"Oh I'm jealous! I wish he would pay attention _me_!"

"I know! He's soooo handsome and cool!"

" And he's the best at EVERYTHING isn't he??"

"Yeah everything!"

Akira felt her jaw begin to clench...

"But he never pay attention to any girls except for Akira-chan ne?"

The girl in question had just about enough of the irritating gossip and was about to reveal herself, when an expecting question stopped her in her tracks....

"Hey have you ever heard about Touya-kun's dad?"

"I haven't"

"Ooo I have! I heard my mom once say that he was a missing nin!"

"Yeah I heard that too"

"But he's dead now right??"

Dead....

Yes, Akira remembered......

"_Why does he have to come here?? Can't he have his birthday at his own house??"_

"_Aki-Chan...Touya-kun's like family. You don't want him to be all alone on his birthday while his mom is stuck working at the hospital do you?" her father gently scolded her._

"_But why can't his own dad be with him??" the 5 year old whined_

_Naruto paused before answering her, his usually merry face grew sorrowful as he spoke_

"_Because....he's not here anymore...."_

"He's not here anymore....." Akira caught herself whispering

One of the gathered girl turned her head in surprise.

"Akira-chan! We didn't see you there..." she spoke up nervously

The said girl quickly placed a pleasant smile on her face before walking over to the group.

"Just needed to use the facilities before the break is over" she beamed passing by them to the washroom door.

"I wonder who our sensei is going be...." she further mused to herself, shutting the door behind her.

"Do you think she heard us??"

"I don't know...."

***

"Are you sure you're ok with this?" Naruto asked eyeing the ninja in standing in front of his desk. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I think it's wonderful and all that you volunteered to train our new genin but...."

"But what?"

"Being a Jonin sensei is a very serious deal..."

"And when have you ever found me _not_ to be serious??"

"True" Naruto admitted with a slight chuckle "Seriousness literally runs in your family"

"I would like to think so"

"But still, this means early retirement from the ANBU and you will not have access to high level mission for QUITE a while"

"I understand that completely and this is a decision that I have though about hard and throughly"

"I see..." Naruto sighed. He shuffled through a stack of folders on his desk and after a short deliberation handed one over to the ninja.

"Remember, as a first time teacher, you must realize that even though they are ninja no matter what they are still children..."

"Yes Hokage-sama" the ninja nodded, taking the folder.

Naruto smirked as the ninja's eyes widened as the contents of the folder were reveled.

"As you can see I have the utmost respect for you as a ninja....and the utmost trust as well...."

The ninja gulped slightly in nervousness.

"Thank you...." was the only reply as the ninja vanished in a puff of smoke

Naruto let himself have a long stretch in his chair before whispering back to the empty room...

"Take care of her......"

**

"What took you so long??" Tsubasa asked as Akira took a seat next to her.

"Sorry....got distracted.."

She gave a quick glance over at Touya, who was sitting (albeit begrudgingly) on the other side of Tsubasa. Shikako, Inosuke and ChoCho were seated behind them.

Suddenly the classroom door slid open and a number of older ninja began walking in. Some where recognizable, while others weren't, yet they were all obviously of Jonin rank.

"Hey look!" Inosuke said in excitement "Isn't that Konohamaru-niichan??"

At the mention of his name, the older Shinobi smile up at the group.

"Hey kids!" he beamed walking over to them.

"I didn't know you were taking on a new team this year" ChoCho said as he approached.

Konohamaru, known as the "cool sensei" had a reputation of mischief and fun almost as long as Akira's father's. It was needless to say that it most genin's dream to be in part of his team.

"Well my last group have already out grown me it seems" He chuckled. He then opened up the folder in his hand and scanned the contents.

"Hmm....let's see. It says here that my team this year is Team 6..."

"REALLY?!?" Inosuke literally jumped out of his seat in delight!

"Thank the gods!!! Thank the gods!!!!" he continued to shout

"Oh lucky!" Tsubasa pouted

"Yeah bummer.." Akira agreed "I was hoping for Konohamaru-niichan too"

"Ok ok guys!" Konohamaru said trying to quiet the group down "From now on I'm "Sensei" not "Nii-chan" anymore. Got it?"

"Hai!!" the children agreed

"This is going to great!" Shikako beamed at ChoCho

"I know right??" the other girl agreed

"I'm not going to be out numbered" was all Inosuke continued to whisper happily

"Ok kids! Let's get training!" their new sensei announced. The three genin excitedly agreed and followed their teacher out of the room.

"See you later guys!" Shikako called before closing the door behind her.

"Seems like everyone else is leaving too" Touya mused as he watched the other student leave the room with their new teachers.

"I guess our teacher is late..." Tsubasa agreed dishearteningly

It was then that classroom door slid open.

Akira felt her mouth drop....

The ninja before them stole a look at her folder before walking up to the trio. She wore a tradition Jonin outfit though the normal long sleeve blue shirt was replaced by a dark tan one and wore her forehead protector like a headband. Her hair was worn very long and and her long ragged bangs covered slightly over her right white eye.

She was cold and didn't smile as she announced in a slightly monotone voice,

"Hello, my name is Hyuuga Hanabi, and I am assigned as your sensei"

Akira stared into the white eyes of the kunoichi in awe and surprise....

"Auntie....?"

TBC

To answer some questions, most Hyuugas keep to themselves and they train their own in their compound only lending out their ninja for ANBU type missions and such. And since ANBU are suppose to keep their identity secret (you know the masks and all) Akira wouldn't have know if she was seeing a Hyuuga walking around or not. They usually only send a select few children to the Academy anyway. Though the reason why she's never seen her brother at the academy is A) they are in different grades, and B) He's been most staking/hiding from her all this time. According to Hyuuga law they are not suppose to voluntarily associate with "outsider" Hyuuga like Akira herself. Though how is that suppose to work with Hanabi as Akira's new teacher you might ask?? Well, that's just part of the story :)

Oh and just a heads up on the time line here, it take place roughly 15 to 16 years after (or around) Shippuden.

Thanks for reading and please review!!!


End file.
